A Strange Turn Of Events
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: Lately Kuroko has been showing more affection towards Mikoto and Mikoto, not liking the constant annoyance decides it's time to put a stop to all of it, but what will the outcome of it all be?
1. Those sudden kisses

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a certain scientific railgun or any of its characters k? No copyright is intended!

This is a yuri (girl on girl) fan fic, don't like it? Then don't read simple, otherwise enjoy.

Mikoto's POV:

She was doing it again, and this time it was longer than the last time she had done it, this is really getting on my nerves now.

Lately Kuroko has started doing something that is beyond annoying (and surprising) to me, she's started suddenly kissing me out of nowhere. It doesn't matter where or when, out of the blue she'll just grab my wrists and slam me against the wall, or the door, before she smacks her lips against mine and pushes her tongue into my mouth. This time I was thankful that she had decided to do it while she and I were in the privacy of our dorm room, as she shoved me harder against the wall and depended our kiss.

It started a little while ago, she went quiet one afternoon and wouldn't talk to me, and then when we were alone in our dorm she just pinned me up against the door and kissed me. I shoved her off me quickly and gave her a good shock, and after that she was back to her regular self.

But there are times when suddenly out of the blue she will go a little quiet on me, and before I have the chance to ask her what's wrong she'll grab both my wrists and slam me up against any wall or door and kiss me again.

I would always shove her off and shock her as soon as she starts, but lately I hardly have time to react and pull away from her since she keeps doing it so suddenly, and that means each time she's able to make these sudden kisses last a little longer than the last, which is even more annoying.

I sighed heavily as I shoved Kuroko off me and gave her a shock, while she just sat on the floor of our dorm room and smiled up to me mischievously.

"You let that run a little longer than the last time, Sissy. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were actually starting to enjoy it," Kuroko stated as she didn't seem the least bit fazed by my shocks and just winked to me.

"LIKE HELL I WAS! Honestly what is with you lately? Can you stop doing that to me so out of the blue," I sighed again as I rubbed my aching back, and glared to Kuroko.

"So does that mean it's okay for me to keep doing it, if I give you more of a warning before actually doing it?" Kuroko asked.

"WHAT, NO! And stop slamming me into the wall, my back's starting to constantly get sore now because of you, Kuroko," I stated as I clenched my teeth together, and was ready to send another wave of powerful shocks through that annoying teleporter's body.

"Sorry, but I just can't help myself Sissy, your wonderful lips are just too irresistible for me," Kuroko apologized (if that could be considered as an apology) as she stood up from the floor, and brushed herself off.

"Whatever," I sighed again as I just walked over to my bed and slumped down onto it, while Kuroko smiled to me, before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

This hasn't been the only thing that she's been doing, lately she's also been seeking into my bed more than usual. And then there was that day when she went WAY too far.

It was like any other day when she and I were on our way back home from spending the day shopping with Saten and Uiharu, and I noticed that she was being oddly clingy at one point (now I look back on it, that should have been a clear sign that something was up with her), she kept hugging and hanging off me, and when I finally couldn't take it anymore and told her to stop, she grabbed both my shoulders and literally threw me against the wall of a building that we were walking past, I'm not gonna lie I've still got the big bruise between my shoulder blades from that day. After slamming me into the wall she just smirked at me, and when I asked her what she was doing, she just simply answered me by saying, 'I'm simply just showing my dear Sissy some affection,' and a second later she pressed her knee against my skirt, I quickly caught onto what she was planning on doing and sent a good amount of shocks her way.

Ever since that day, if she ever slams me into the wall, or door and doesn't suddenly kiss me, I make sure to instantly shock her before she even gets the chance to do anything else to me (mind you she hardly ever does that to me now, I guess she got the message that I was absolutely not going to let her do that kind of thing to me). And to top it all off she doesn't even care if we're in public or not she will just slam me into a wall and force a kiss on me, but thankfully no one has seen her do it yet (or at least they haven't told anyone if they have, since I've heard nothing of it so far).

I sighed for the thousandth time today as I ran my fingers through my short, light brown hair. I heard the bathroom door open, and as I looked to my annoying roommate I thought, _'This has to stop.'_


	2. A way to make it all stop

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a certain scientific railgun or any of its characters k? No copyright is intended!

This is a yuri (girl on girl) fan fic, don't like it? Then don't read simple, otherwise enjoy.

Mikoto's POV:

It was all going to stop, I was going to make sure of that.

Sure there have been MANY times where Kuroko's groped me (both while I was with, or without clothes on), sneaked into my bed and slept beside me, stolen my underwear, heck she's even hugged and pressed herself up against me while being completely naked. But this was different these little moments of her showing me affection (or at least that's what she calls them) need to stop. She's done a LOT to me in the past, but this is where I draw the line. It all has to stop, full stop. The only question is, how?

….

Writer's POV:

Mikoto Misaka sat on her bed in her and Kuroko's dorm room lost in thought, as she was trying to work out a plan to make her annoying roommate stop suddenly forcing kisses on her. She sat there slightly whispering ideas to herself, while said roommate was busy with her judgment duties.

"My shocks aren't working too well anymore, she just brushes them off like it's nothing," The skilled level 5 leaned back against the wall as she tried to think of more ideas.

"So fighting back won't work anymore, and she can forget about me giving into her. There's no way I would ever just let her do what she wants with me, that wouldn't stop her anyway, it would probably just catch her off guard for a little bit," Mikoto sighed heavily as she was slowly starting to run out of good ideas.

'_What else can I do to make her stop?'_ Mikoto asked herself before she went back to trying to think of more ideas.

The young girl was so lost in her plans that she hadn't even noticed her roommate opening the door, and walking into the dorm room.

"I'm back Sissy, man judgment was tough today," Kuroko thought out loud as she stretched and sighed slightly, "Is something the matter Sissy?" Kuroko asked as she looked to Mikoto and saw that she was lost in thought for some reason.

Kuroko slammed the door shut hoping to get her roommate's attention, but the loud thud that the door made didn't seem to faze the other girl. In fact she didn't seem to notice it at all, as she just sat there still lost in deep thought.

"Sissy? SISSY!" Kuroko called out to the other girl as she walked over to her and again tried to get some response from her, but it would seem that she just wasn't able to for some strange reason.

Kuroko moved closer to Mikoto as she blew into her ear and whispered her name to her, but yet again the other girl didn't respond or anything, she simply acted like Kuroko wasn't even there.

Kuroko looked to her roommate for a moment with a confused look on her face, before she sighed again slightly, "I didn't want to have to do this Sissy, but it looks like I'm not going to get you to respond to me any other way," Kuroko stated with a slight smile.

Kuroko rested a hand on Mikoto's shoulder and pinned her down onto the bed, before she lifted up the electromaster's shirt and stroked her bare stomach with two fingers.

Mikoto was finally dragged out of her train of thought as she felt a hand push her down onto her bed, and the next minute felt another hand lift up her shirt and stoke her now exposed stomach.

Mikoto blinked as she looked to Kuroko with surprise in her eyes. Kuroko just looked back down at her roommate and smiled at the fact that she was finally able to get the girl to respond to her.

"G-Get off me Kuroko," Mikoto simply said in quite a low tone, as she slightly turned away from Kuroko.

Kuroko was a little taken aback by the other girl's response to her, _'She normally pushes me off of her, or gives me a shock when I do something like this to her,' _Kuroko thought, before she just shrugged her shoulders and smirked to her roommate.

Mikoto's eyes widened as Kuroko leaned down to her slightly, "DON'T!" The older girl commanded sternly as she stopped Kuroko from kissing her by putting her hand over the level 4's lips.

Kuroko looked surprised as she obviously wasn't expecting Mikoto to stop her from kissing her. Mikoto just gave her roommate a stern glare as she waited for Kuroko to back off, and thankfully she did.

The young teleporter got the message that her roommate really wasn't in the mood for putting up with her teasing right now, and sat up, while taking her hand away from Mikoto's bare stomach.

The older girl just sat back up, fixed her clothing, and turned away from her roommate, as she went back to trying to think of ideas. Kuroko, seeing that Mikoto was lost in her thoughts again, just got off the older girl's bed as she looked to the other girl with a wondering (and maybe slightly concerned) look on her face.

Kuroko sighed as she turned away from the older girl, before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. While Mikoto still sat on her bed thinking.

Suddenly Mikoto realized something, _'Wait a minute that's it!'_ The young girl thought, _'I need to start avoiding her, I need to start acting like she's not even there. Yes this could work,'_ Mikoto smiled slightly as she nodded to herself and believed that her plan would work quite nicely.

Mikoto's POV:

And so this is where it all started, my plan was to ignore Kuroko now, act like she wasn't anywhere near me. By avoiding her like the way I had been doing just a minute ago when I was lost in thought, I had caught her off guard, and I was able to stop her from kissing me. I had found a way to make her stop, and that I was glad for.


	3. I'll set you free

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a certain scientific railgun or any of its characters k? No copyright is intended!

This is a yuri (girl on girl) fan fic, don't like it? Then don't read simple, otherwise enjoy.

Mikoto's POV:

She had done it again, but this time we were out in public. Kuroko and I were by the vending machines, I wasn't really paying any attention to what she was saying, and was mostly just ignoring her (as part of my plan to make her stop the sudden kisses that she often forced onto me). I had been trying out my plan of avoiding Kuroko as much as I could for about almost a week now, and so far it seemed to be working out well for me.

Seeing me ignoring her must have annoyed her somewhat, as a minute later she grabbed hold of both my wrists and pinned me up against one of the vending machines, thankfully it didn't seem like anyone was around at the time.

Kuroko leaned into me, but before she was able to force a kiss onto me, I covered her lips with my hand and made her stop, "Don't Kuroko!" I sternly instructed as I glared to my roommate.

Kuroko looked to me, slightly taken aback, but then nodded to me as she backed off and let go my wrists, while she backed away from me a little as she sighed slightly.

"You've been doing that a lot lately, and you hardly ever talk to me now Sissy. What's wrong, do you hate me now?" Kuroko asked as she looked to me with a slight sad smile.

My eyes widened at hearing the word, 'hate' leave her lips. I sighed slightly and folded my arms across my chest, "I just don't want you to keep forcing kisses on me like that, alright," I stated as I turned away from Kuroko, and started to walk forward, leaving Kuroko behind.

"Then I won't kiss you anymore," I heard Kuroko say and stopped in my tracks.

"What?" I asked as I was sure that I had probably heard Kuroko wrong.

"I'll stop kissing you, if you stop ignoring me like this," Kuroko stated as I could hear her walk up to me.

I just stayed silent for a minute as Kuroko and I stared sternly at each other, "I'm only ignoring you to make you stop," I answered before I started to walk forward again.

"SISSY!" I heard Kuroko call to me, before I felt here wrap her arms around my waist, and hug me from behind (stopping me from walking away from her in the process).

I turned and looked to Kuroko, surprised that she suddenly hugged me, I really wasn't expecting her to do something like that.

"Please Sissy, why are you ignoring me like this all of a sudden? Do you hate me now?" My eyes widened as I heard that word leave Kuroko's lips again, and sighed heavily when I could slightly hear Kuroko crying into my shirt.

"Kuroko I don't hate you," I paused as I rested a hand on Kuroko's head, "I just can't stand to be near you anymore," I finished as I turned away from Kuroko again.

I soon felt Kuroko's arms drop from my waist and let me go. I didn't turn round to her or even glance back to her, instead I just carried on walking forward, while leaving Kuroko on her own.

I sighed heavily, _'She was crying, this must be killing her, but it's the only way to make her stop,'_ I thought before I picked up my pace a little and simply went on my way to meet up with Saten and Uiharu.

…

Writer's POV:

Kuroko stood there like a stone statue, as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Why? Why Sissy?" She asked herself, before she wiped her eyes and turned to walk in the opposite direction that Mikoto had just walked off in, and started to make her way back to her and Mikoto's dorm, while she walked slowly and hung her head low.

Meanwhile Mikoto had just met up with Saten and Uiharu at a local restaurant called, 'Joseph's' as the trio had just ordered some drinks for themselves.

"So where's Shirai-san?" Uiharu asked.

"Yeah wasn't she meant to be meeting up with us as well?" Saten added as she leaned forward in her seat.

"She probably went back home or something, I think I made her upset," Mikoto confessed as she nervously looked to the two younger girls.

"Oh no, did you guys have a fight?" Uiharu asked with a worried look on her face.

"No, well maybe, she's probably just sulking right now," Mikoto stated.

"I hope she's okay," Uiharu sighed slightly as she seemed a little downhearted for a minute.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine, Uiharu, right Misaka?" Saten tried to reassure her friend as she looked to the electromaster for help.

"Err…Yeah sure," Mikoto nodded with a nervous smile to the younger girl.

"She told me how you've been ignoring her, and pushing her away a lot more than usual," Uiharu stated.

Mikoto looked surprised for a minute, but soon composed herself, "She did, did she?" Mikoto asked with as slight smile, not really expecting to get an answer.

"What is with you two lately? We hardly ever see you two together anymore, and when we do there always seems to be a lot of tension between you too," Saten asked as both she and Uiharu seemed very concerned for their two friends now.

"What are you talking about Saten?" Mikoto asked nervously, playing dumb for a minute.

"Misaka, has something happened between you two, has she hurt you in some way maybe?" Saten asked.

"What? No it's nothing like that," Mikoto shook her head, before sighing slightly, "I just can't stand to be around her anymore, alright," She finally confessed as she turned away from the other two girls slightly.

"Why's that?" Uiharu asked.

"Well because…because…." Mikoto paused as she sighed again.

"Misaka, can you please tell us what's happened between you two?" Saten asked with a serious look in her eyes.

Mikoto looked to the two younger girls for a moment, not knowing what to do, before she finally decided to give in and tell her friends about what had been happening between her and Kuroko lately

Meanwhile Kuroko was laying on her bed in her and Mikoto's dorm room, thinking to herself and was still crying slightly from before.

….

Kuroko's POV:

I sighed heavily as I wiped away the tears in my eyes, and sat up on my bed. I glanced over to look at Sissy's empty bed, and jumped off my own bed.

I walked over to Sissy's bed and sat on it, while I grabbed hold of her pillow, and held it close to my chest. I could smell Sissy's sweet scent on the pillow and smiled slightly at the fresh apple scent of the shampoo that she often uses.

I don't understand Sissy, we were doing just fine, why did you suddenly start ignoring and avoiding me like that? You said you didn't hate me, but when you told me that you couldn't stand to be near me, it hurt, it struck me right in my heart, and those words were like venom piercing through my chest. When I let go of you and you walked off like it was nothing, I felt like I was losing you.

I desperately wanted you to turn round to look at me, and give me one of your wonderful smiles, but you didn't even glance back to me, you just kept walking forward like I wasn't even there. I clenched the pillow tightly as I could feel more tears welling up in my eyes, and my chest began to ache.

Sissy's been ignoring me for a while now, she says it's to stop me from kissing her, but why now? I've kissed her lots of times and she's never done anything like this to me before.

Maybe it's because she couldn't take it anymore? Yes that's probably it, she doesn't want me kissing her anymore, and that's why she's avoiding me like this. I guess she knows that if she stops now, I'll probably end up going back to kissing her again at some time.

I can't help it I want to be with her forever, I want to let her know that I always want to be by her side, I love her. But I know she doesn't feel the same way about me, I will probably lose her to some other person in the future.

But I don't want that, I want her to forever stay as my dear Sissy, I don't want to give her up to anyone else, I want her to be mine alone. To me she's the most amazing, wonderful, and beautiful person I've ever met.

Sure she has a bit of a short temper, she can be really stubborn at times, and her love for childish things can get a little obsessive and annoying, but she's still perfect to me. I wouldn't want her to be any different, because…well because then she wouldn't be the Sissy that I know and love. She wouldn't be my Sissy if she was any different.

I widened my eyes as I realized something at that moment, _'I'm losing her, she keeps avoiding me so that I won't show her any of my affection, maybe she's found someone that she likes and doesn't want me in her life anymore, maybe she just hates me for always forcing myself on her.'_ I thought as I could now feel tears streaming down my cheeks again.

"She hates me now, she said she can't stand to be near me, I must disgust her," I thought out loud as a sad smile formed on my lips.

I need to let her go, she's my precious Sissy, but right now she's not happy and it's all because of me. I need to leave her, "Maybe I can still watch her from a far, or something," I thought out loud to myself, before I shook my head at that thought, "What am I thinking, I sound like some sort of stalker, thinking I can still follow her around when she obviously doesn't want me around her anymore," I sighed again as I put Sissy's pillow back on her bed, and stood up.

"I need to leave her, it's the only way to make her happy again, I need to move out of this dorm room," I decided as I wiped my eyes.

Maybe we can still be friends…..Yeah right after this it would just be too awkward between us, and if she has found someone, it would tear me apart to see my precious Sissy with someone else, it would just crush every fiber of my being to have to hear her talk about how she feels for that person, and I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to control myself when being around her.

I would want to touch her and hold her close to me, I wouldn't be able to just sit or stand there, while knowing that someone else was able to do all the things that I could only ever dream of doing with my dear Sissy.

It wouldn't work out we'd have to be like strangers, that's what I need to be to Sissy from now on. A stranger. I need to move out, I need to finally leave my precious Sissy.

I sighed again as I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower head. I grabbed my shirt as I could feel my chest tightening at the thought of me having to leave my dear Sissy, "No matter how much it hurts me, I have to let Sissy go, for her own sake," I whispered to myself, before I undressed and climbed into the shower.

I'll leave here, so that Sissy can be happy again.


	4. Promise me you'll stay

**Author's notes:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a certain scientific railgun or any of its characters k? No copyright is intended!

This is a yuri (girl on girl) fan fic, don't like it? Then don't read simple, otherwise enjoy.

Writer's POV:

"Ah I get it now, so in order to stop Shirai from forcing sudden kisses on you, you're ignoring and avoiding her?" Saten asked to see if she got the story right.

Mikoto just nodded to her in reply with a slight sigh.

"It must be hurting her to have you constantly ignore her like she doesn't even exist though right?" Saten asked.

Mikoto didn't answer, as she just sat there with a nervous look on her face.

"Don't you feel bad for ignoring her like she's nothing Misaka?" Uiharu asked.

"Of course I do, but…..but it's the only way to get her to stop, and if I stop now she'll just go back to forcing kisses on me after a couple of days, which I don't want," Mikoto explained as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Misaka, you need to talk to her, she thinks that you hate her right now. If you don't talk to her about all this, who knows what she might wind up doing," Saten stated as she tried to talk the older girl into talking to her roommate.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks guys," Mikoto smiled to the two younger girls.

"No problem, now go see her," Saten instructed with a smile, while Uiharu nodded in agreement to the older girl.

Mikoto just nodded to the other two girls, before she got up from her seat and walked out of the restaurant.

"Oh she forgot about her drink," Uiharu stated as she noticed the older girl's half empty drink still on the table.

"Don't worry Uiharu we can just pay for her's as well," Saten said with a wink to her friend.

"I really hope everything will turn out okay for those two," Uiharu sighed slightly as she slouched in her seat a little.

"Yeah, meetoo," Saten replied before she gulped the last of her drink down, and smiled to the restaurant doors.

….

Mikoto's POV:

I quickly made it back to mine and Kuroko's dorm room as I stood at the door and sighed slightly, before I opened the door and walked into the room, "Kuroko I'm back, are you here?" I called out to Kuroko as I looked around our room and closed the door behind me.

"Oh hey Sissy, glad that you're back," Kuroko greeted me as she walked out of the bathroom smiling to me slightly, while she was carrying a bunch of towels for some reason.

"Hey Saten and Uiharu were wondering where you were, you didn't have to run off home like that, you could have just come along with me you know," I explained to Kuroko as I watched her walk over to her bed and put the towels into a suitcase of some kind.

"No, you told me that you didn't want me near you right? And I didn't want to be with Uiharu and Saten if you didn't want me around," Kuroko answered as she turned back to look at me.

"I never said I didn't want you near me, I just said that-

"That you couldn't stand to be near me anymore right?" Kuroko cut me off as she smiled to me again slightly.

"Well I…" I paused as I went a little quiet, and wasn't really sure what to say next.

Kuroko turned away from me again as she put her clothing, and a few other things into the suitcase that was on her bed at the moment, _'Was she….Packing?'_ I asked myself.

"Kuroko what are you doing with that suitcase?" I asked.

"Well Sissy, I decided to move out, you're not happy with me hanging around you anymore, so I'm leaving," My eyes widened as Kuroko answered and turned round to look at me again.

"But why?" Was the only question I was able to ask (while there were a thousand other ones spinning around in my head), as I looked to Kuroko with a shocked look in my eyes.

"Because it's clear to see that you don't want me in your life anymore, you keep ignoring and avoiding me Sissy. And I know that you're not happy right now because of me," Kuroko explained to me as she turned back to her suitcase, and packed a few more things into it, before she zipped it up.

"But…but…." I paused as pretty much all words seemed to be out of reach for me. No I didn't want this, I didn't want her to leave me like this, I just wanted her to stop kissing me that's all, I would never want her to move out like this.

"It's okay Sissy, I've already told the Head resident about it all, and she agreed to let me move into another room. It'll be a little far away from you since my new roommate will be a girl from my year like it was before I met you," I wasn't able to move as I heard Kuroko explaining everything to me.

'_But Kuroko, I don't want you to go,'_ is what I wanted to say, but for some reason I just couldn't get the words out.

"Trust me Sissy, it'll be better this way, let's stay strangers alright?" I gasped a little as I heard the word 'strangers' and shook my head to Kuroko.

"But Kuroko I-

Kuroko cut me off as she pressed her lips to mine lightly and cupped my chin with one hand. This kiss felt different then all those other ones that she had been forcing upon me lately. This kiss didn't feel heated and fierce like all the others did, this kiss felt gentle, and soft. This kiss didn't feel the same as all the other times, I didn't feel annoyed like I did all the other times, I felt sad (but I was still surprised like I had been all the other times). Kuroko didn't push her tongue into my mouth like she did all the other times that she kissed me, instead she just broke the kiss and looked to me with a sad smile. My eyes widened again as I could see slight tears in her eyes.

"You're free from me now, Sissy," I heard Kuroko whisper to me as she stroked my cheek, before she let her hand drop back down to her side, and turned away from me again.

Kuroko lifted up her suitcase and dragged it along the floor of our dorm room, as she walked over to the door and stopped for a minute, "Goodbye, Sissy, I love you," I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I heard Kuroko confess to me while she also bid farewell to me, before she turned back around to leave our dorm room.

I turned round to look at Kuroko for a minute, _'No please, don't go Kuroko, don't leave me like this, please Kuroko, I don't want you to go,' _I pleaded inside my head wishing that I could call out to my roommate, but it was like my lips were taped shut, and my feet were nailed into the floor as I stood wishing that something, anything would stop Kuroko from opening and walking out that door.

As I heard the sound of Kuroko turning the handle of the door, all time stopped for me as it seemed like the world stopped spinning for a second, and I felt like I was finally able to move.

I ran over to Kuroko and grabbed both of her wrists (forcing her to let go of her suitcase in the process), before I pinned her up against the door, and pressed my lips to her's (like she had done all those times before). I could tell she was surprised at first as she didn't kiss me back, but I soon felt her melt into the kiss and smiled slightly as our kiss deepened.

….

Kuroko's POV:

I couldn't believe it, Sissy was doing the unthinkable, and she was doing something I had only ever dreamed about her doing, she was kissing me (not only that but was kissing me in the way that I had done to her so many times before, with her holding tightly onto both of my wrists, while she pinned me up against our dorm room door). I stood there wide-eyed for a minute, thinking that this was all just another one of my dreams, but I was wrong, this wasn't a dream.

It was actually happening, Sissy was kissing me, and I knew I wasn't dreaming as I could taste the feel of Sissy's sweet lips on top of mine. They tasted different from all the other times that I had kissed Sissy, I could taste a feel of passion and gentleness behind our kiss. I soon melted into the kiss as I felt Sissy push her tongue into my mouth, and smiled as a great wave of happiness washed over me, before I kissed Sissy back.

….

Mikoto's POV:

I wasn't sure why I had chosen to suddenly kiss her like that, but I didn't want her to leave, and I knew that this may be the only way of stopping her from opening that door, and leaving me forever. I soon broke our kiss and sighed slightly as I looked to Kuroko.

"Sissy?" Kuroko questioned with a confused look on her face as she looked to me.

'_She's blushing, cute,' _I thought, before I rested my head on Kuroko's shoulder and could feel tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Please Kuroko, don't leave me, I don't want you to go, I never did," I whispered, finally finding my voice as I tightened my grip on Kuroko's wrists, not wanting to let go of her no matter what.

"But Sissy, didn't you say that-

"FORGET WHAT I SAID! I don't want you to go, Kuroko," I cut Kuroko off as I lifted my head from Kuroko's shoulder and looked to her, while I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

Kuroko looked to me with surprised wide eyes as she obviously wasn't expecting me to stop her from leaving like this, and she was also really surprised to see me crying like I was right now.

"Please Kuroko, I don't want you to go, don't leave me, please Kuroko, I want you to stay here with me, please, don't go," I pleaded to Kuroko as I was slowly losing my strength and let go of Kuroko's wrists.

A moment later I felt Kuroko wrap her arms around me as we both slid down to sit on the floor, while Kuroko hugged me tightly.

"Okay, I'll stay, Sissy," I heard Kuroko whisper to me as she smiled to me and hugged me tighter, "If this is what you really want, then I'll stay with you," Kuroko stated.

I just sat in Kuroko's caring embrace, as I looked to her with wide eyes, while she cuddled me close to her, and I could just about hear her heart pounding in her chest.

….

Mikoto's POV:

Shortly after I had calmed down a bit, Kuroko and I talked everything out, I finally got her to understand that I just didn't want her forcing kisses on me like she was before, and she finally told me her true feelings for me and her reason behind all the sudden kisses that she had been giving me lately. It was all because she felt like she was slowly losing me over time, and didn't want to see me with someone else. And I was thankfully able to reassure her that she could never lose me to anyone else, she wasn't just my roommate, or just my best friend. She was the person that I cared most for, and I didn't want to lose her either.

Once we were both able to work things out between us, things soon went back to normal, we were able to convince the Head resident to let Kuroko stay as my roommate, and Uiharu and Saten were happy to see that Kuroko and I were back to our old ways again.

…...

Kuroko's POV:

Sissy and I were on our way to meet up with Uiharu and Saten as we were happily talking to each other while walking, just like we used to do. I smiled happily to Sissy as I linked my arm with her's.

"Hey, why are you being so clingy all of a sudden?" Sissy asked me with a smile as she looked to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I love you Sissy," I replied happily before I leaned in closer to Sissy and whispered to her, "Sissy, can I kiss you?" I asked.

Sissy immediately stopped walking as she looked to me surprised for a minute, she lifted her free hand up to her lips and blushed deeply, before she nodded to me slightly, _'She's so cute when she blushes'_ I thought with a smile, before I leaned in and kissed Sissy on her cheek lightly, and then smiled to her again.

….

Mikoto's POV:

I've told Kuroko that she has to ask me if she wants to kiss me, and it can only be a small peck on the cheek (for now), she seemed a little disappointed by it at first, but she agreed to it since she didn't want me ignoring her again (although I will probably never do that again to her). I apologized for ignoring and avoiding her, she must have been hurting so badly because of me, I couldn't believe that I could be so heartless as to put her through all that hell, but I now know that I will never do anything to hurt her like that again. And she apologized to me for being too forceful sometimes and promised to never do that again, which I was more than glad for.

Uiharu and Saten were right, I just needed to talk with Kuroko, and I'm happy that I did. If I didn't then she probably would have left and I'd be all be myself now. I soon thanked Uiharu and Saten for making me realise what I needed to do, and it really was thanks to them that Kuroko and I were able to work everything out, and for that I am forever grateful to them both.

Kuroko and I now have no worries, about the other leaving, and if there ever is a problem, we talk it over, and soon are able to get through it all.

Now the only thing I wonder is what will the future hold for Kuroko and me? I know she loves me and wants to stay by my side forever, but I'm not too sure how I feel about her yet, to me she's the person that I care about the most, and she's the person that I treasure the most. And that's about as far as I am right know with my feelings for her.

I don't know if I'll ever be able to return her feelings, but she says she's fine with just staying with me and carrying on as close friends/roommates for now, which I thanked her for.

I don't know how things will turn out for us two in the future, but I do know that no matter what comes our way, we'll always be able to work through it together, just like we've always done, and I'm more than happy for that.


End file.
